The Silent Secret
by the one and only Nightwing
Summary: What happen when wally uncle and aunt adopt a relative that no one really know about? Will it all play out alright? Will Wally and Dick end up being something more in the mix up?
1. Chapter 1

**I know bad name for the first chapter but this is my first story so please tell me how it is and what I can do to improve **

**I don't own young justice**

**hope you like it,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**

* * *

"What you doing?" Dick asked as he took the book for his friend it was as big as the harry potter book the book read sign language. A blare of yellow took the book from him "why are you reading that?"

"I am studying" Wally said look back to the book

"For what you don't take sign language" Dick knew for a fact that Wally didn't have that as a class

"You knew how I have a relative in Texas" Wally started Dick nodded

(Flashback 3/4 years ago)

"Look what I found" 11 year old Wally said pull out an old photo book out of the box in the basement

"see, I said you we find something cool up here" 9 year old Dick said opening the old book up it was full of old photo of people he didn't know but Wally seen to.

"This is my dad and my uncle" he said pointing to the two boys "but I don't know who she is" he said looking at the girl he flip though

"She in every one of those photo" Dick said "let asked your uncle who she is"

"I uncle Berry" Wally called as he ran to him with Dick close be hind "who's thing?"

"Where did you get this?" Berry asked

"In the basement" was the reply "why who is she"

"Forget you found this okay" Berry said both of them and that was it will as far as he knew. With a lot of questing they found out that she was Berry cousins name Ann. who had moved to Texas with her husband Peter and stop talking to the rest of her family the last time there try to talk to her she said she didn't want to see them again.

(End of flashback)

"Anyway her husband worked for the govermint doing what ever and she had a kid name Emily" Wally contened Dick wasn't sure were this was going but the way Wally was acting it wasn't good

"So what that got to do with the book?" Dick asked

"Will Emily was at mute and deaf camp Ann and Peter were kill no one knows who did it or why. unler Berry and aunt Iris have agree to adopt her so we all need to lean how to unerstand her" Wally speedly said then look up at the wide eye Robin

"So, when are you going to see her?" Robin asked trying to look come for Wally

"We are supposed to pick her up tomorrow" Wally said then got an idea "hey how about you come with us"

"Will I don't know" Robin started

"Please" Wally asked looking up at Dick with his best puppy dog eyes

"Okay, but you have to be there when I asked Batman" he know KF would not like that but before Wally could said anything back

Recognize

Flash-Zero-Four

"Can rob come with us to get Emily?" Wally asked his uncle pleasing

"Yay can I," dick asked then added "I know sign language"

"If Batman said it okay" berry said

"Come on Wally let go ask Bruce" Dick said graping him by the rest and pull him in to the zeta-tube

Racognize

Kid-flash-B-Zero-Three

Robin-B-Zero-one

When there got to the Batcave Batman was setting at his computer

"Can I spend the night at Wally's and then go meet Emily" Robin asked and give him big puppy dog eyes that his meter could not resent.

"Okay as long as you good" Batman said

"I will" Dick promise then look at Wally "come and help me pack" there run out of the cave and up to Dick's room after picking some close and a frew of the videogames that Wally doesn't have. Dick when back down with Wally behind him

"What you doing with kid stupid?" Jayson asked

"Hay" Wally said upset

"Wally don't let him get to you that why he dose it" Dick said _oh great now I am sounding like Bruce _he said to himself. look at his adopted brother "I am spending the night a Wally if you must know"

"Why?" Jayson asked his older bother

"Cussed I want to do I need any more of a reason" Dick said "come on Wally"

They made there way to the zeta-tube

Racognize

Kid-flash-B-Zero-Three

Robin-B-Zero-one

* * *

**There will be more (a lot more) it may end up becoming birdflash I am not sure yet please review :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ the one and only Nightwing**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this next charter I try to add some birdflash **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

By the time there got to uncle Berry house Wally was starving he ran in the kitchen aunt Iris was making diner

"What we having?" He asked

"I was thinking of spaghetti" she said not looking up

"That sounds good" Dick said Wally look over he had forgot he was there as soon as food enter his mind

"Wally how about you and Dick go wash your hands and help me stet the table" aunt Iris said I really didn't want to but knowing Dick he would always help out. Dick already was walking over to the sink I join him and help. Ones we were all really food was done we sat down.

"When are we going to meet Emily again" I asked

"Wally don't talk with your mouth full" Aunt Iris said

"We going over to the airport at eight o'clock we should leave here at 7:30" uncle berry said then look at Dick "I am sure Wally already told you everything"

"I believe so" Dick answers and I did but Dick never wants to miss anything that probably why he became a detective so easily.

"Will Emily is coming to stay with us because her parents were killed we not so who did it yet Batman think the police should look in to it but we are going keep an eye on it. Anyways Emily is mute she can hare us but can't talk so that why we trying to lead sign language she doesn't know anything about the killer or about us being speedster so we are going to try and keep it that way for a bit" Berry explain Wally didn't really lean he when on more about school and other things. All the time Dick look at him nodding why did he care so must?

The it hit Wally Dick parents were kill by who was it? Oh yay it was Tony Zucco and then Batman adopted him. Wally love when Dick came over he didn't where him mask or sunglasses like he dose at the cave. Dick has the best eyes Wally have every eye they were a dark blue there weren't ice blue like superboy's.

"Hey KF earth to Wally" Dick said waving his hand in front of Wally's face Wally had got lost in Dick eyes again. He had to stop doing it.

"um... what" Wally said

"You were off is space some were you haven't even finished you food" Dick said look at Wally's plant. Wally hurry ate his spaghetti "that better, by the way what were you thinking about? It had to be important to distract you from food"  
Wally couldn't answer with food in him mouth he was glad for it because he didn't feel like making something up to cover up the fact that was thinking about Dick's eyes again.

"Slow drown Wally" aunt Iris said Dick smiled Wally did but that only lasted a min then he when back to eating fast Dick rode his eyes at him. When they were done Uncle Barry clan everything up

"Race you there" Dick said running over to Wally's room. Wally ran after him even with a head start that Dick had Wally got there first.

"I win"

"Yay but I will win at Mario kart" Dick said griped the controller they play ten games Dick won all ten

"You hacking it didn't you?" Wally looked over at Dick

"How could you say me of that" Dick said overly dramatic "I would never"

This time Wally rod his eyes "if you say so"

"I didn't" Dick said with a yawn

"Is it the little bird bed time already" Wally asked in his little kids voice

"Don't call me that" Dick said trying not to yawn

"It only 9:40" Wally complained

"Sorry I got stay up late last night on patrol and got up elderly this morning" Dick said looking up at Wally apologetically

"I gust we can go to bed" Wally said with a fond "you're going to have to sleep on the cash because the guest room is going to become Emily's room" after braising their teeth and everything was all really for bed they said good night Wally lad in bad thinking about tomorrow  
what Emily going to be like? How was life going to be with her here? He didn't know he just had to hope for the best. He soon fall asleep with his all his question fresh in his mind.

Wally woke up and look at his clock it was 7:48 there were supposed to meet Emily at 8:00 they were going to be late. He ran out of bed "uncle berry, aunt Iris" the house was empty even Dick was gone. He heard the garage door open they were leaving without him he quickly ship on his shoes and ran out trying to cash the car it was far from him now running to try and cash it but it was to far gone he may have been faster if he had breakfast sadly he didn't. The dive away out of site, If only he was as fast as flash he wound have made it. Wally opens his eyes and jump out of bed his clock said 6:03 it was only a dram. Not wanting to go back asleep he decided to take a sheet to cam him drown.

* * *

**I hope it was good I try to make it from wally point of view the next one is going to be make in Dick point of view**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it been a long time I hope you like this charter it a bit long but I hope it make up for the time**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

Dick got up and looks around Wally's aunt Iris was making bacon with a hungry speedster looking over her shoulder. When she looks away Wally grabs a piece of the bacon eating it

"Hot, hot" he yelled then drink a glass of water "that better"

"You know you shouldn't grab right out of the pan, how many time will you burn your mouth before you lean" she said. Dick smiled and walked over to join them

"Hey I didn't think it was going to be that hot" Wally said

"That the problem you don't think you just do especially when it comes to food" Dick said Wally jump it look like he hadn't nosed Dick was there.

"dude you got to stop doing that you give me a heart attack " Wally said "I thought you were a bird not a ninja" Dick smile he love to sneaking up on Willy he wound pick ninja over little bird any day. Wally looked back at aunt Iris who was just done with breakfast. Dick sat down next to Wally who didn't seem to notice his uncle come down. Everyone eat there breakfast in silent no one know how today was going to go. Unlike Dick it effect just about everything to them. For one he didn't know what to do. After everyone was done and already they got in to berry car Wally behind his uncle in the back sat and Dick next to him.

"You ready?" I asked looking at Wally who look pale

"Not really" Wally said

"It going to be find, I am sure Emily nice and going to live great with you" I try to comfort Wally even if it was only a little it seem to work.

"Yay I gust your right" he said "it just nerve racking"

"I know what you mean" I said and I truly did even though I know Bruce would be good it still took some time to get used to it all "your got to be careful of using your supper speed"

"I forgot about that it won't be fun with no speed even if it just a week or two" Wally said then his eye got big "I just realize something won't I get to go to the cave seen she doesn't know about where will I say I go"

"You can always say you're going to my house" Dick offer trying not to laugh at Wally

"You may want to spend time at home with Emily here help her with everything" berry said

"I will I just saying if Batman need me for a mission" Wally said

"He said that there shouldn't be many and it been slow anyways" he added Wally nodded and then look out the window

"how much longer" Wally asked I could tell he was going bored I would never got how he lost interest so quickly

"Will be there soon" Berry tells us after what seem like forever of silent we finally got there. The airport was a lot smaller then then one in Gotham there wasn't must parting.

"Tell me if you see a spot" Berry said we all look

"There one" Wally pointed they when in Dick jump out of the car and walked over to them.

"Remember were we parked" Berry said

"We never remember" Wally said "ones we were looking for the car for a hour"

"To be far we were gone for three hours" Berry said

"I'll just remember" Dick said not that he didn't like the leaning to them but he know that ones you got Wally stared he wouldn't stop. They walked over to where they were to meet Emily. Dick look around there won't that may people.

"Hi you must be Berry Allan" a lady with blonde hair and tan skin walked over at stoke his hand "I am Ember I here to make sure you get Emily and that everything go's good" she added

"Hi" Berry said "this is my wife Iris and our nephew Wally and his friend Dick"

"Will there a far more thinks you need do sin" she gives him some papers after he sin them and it was all in order. "Good here she comes"

Dick look over there was a girly who looks to be 11 she had long brown hair and hazel eyes l she had on blue jeans with a green jacket. She pulled a rolling suitcases behind her it was all red then he realized it was a Robin suitcases he didn't every know they had those he try not to think about it. Wally look as if he was about to laugh

"Stop, she look scared already don't make it worst for her" I said elbowing him making him stop

Wally's pint of view

Wally try his best to stop laughing at the Robin suitcases Dick was right she did look scared and he didn't Want to make it worst.

"Hi Emily I am Iris" Aunt Iris said I am sure she wasn't sure what to said like how do you introduce yourself you can just say you can call me blank because she can't talk to begin with. I didn't hear what she said next. I got distracted by Emily she must have been doing sign language her hands were moving making those wide sings.

"She said hi and asked who we were" Dick said looking over at me so did Emily

"Hi I am Wally I live with uncle berry and Aunt Iris" I wasn't sure what she know so I kind of just when on "this is my friend Richard"

"Everyone calls me Dick" he said I don't know why I said Richard not Dick I think I wanted to say Robin but knew I couldn't

"He came with us because he knows sign language plus he over at our house at lot, so you see him a lot" I added not sure what else to say I tong to Dick. He was looking at her then he Hands did some wide things again then he did them too they when back in forth it look odd.

"What she saying" Wally asked Dick

"Nothing to you" Dick said and kept doing the things with his hands

"I still want to know what you and my new cousin are talking about" I said it not that I think Dick would said anything too bad about me but I still wasn't sure what he would say. Dick didn't even look at me so I give up and walked over to uncle berry who was talking to the lady.

"Here my number if you have any problem or question, just call me" she said given uncle Berry a card.

"Okay" Berry said then looks over at me "can you get Emily bag for her Wally"

"Sure think uncle B" I said then was about to run over to be Dick was still talking to Emily then remember that I about no superspeed. I walked over to them Emily look didn't look as scared then she did before I wonder what Dick said to her

"Did you remember were we parked Dick" I asked

"Of course I did not everyone is as forgetful as you are Wally" Dick said I got Emily Robin suitcases I still couldn't believe it

"led the way" I said to Dick who already stared to walk away with Emily right behind him I look over at aunt Iris who look just as confused I was what did Dick said I tried to asked him but he said it wasn't anything big I want to know the and keep asking during the car rad.

"Wally why don't you and Dick show were everything is, I'll make lunch" Aunt Iris said walking to the kitten

"Okay, what we having?" I said

"I was thinking of some chicken" she said "how does that sound?"

"Sound good to me" Dick said and looks at Emily who nodded

"Look like we all in agreement" I said Dick smiled

"this in the living room and there the kitchen and over here the bed rooms that on aunt Iris and uncle berry" I said pointing as I walked "that my room, oh the bathroom over there, and here you room" I said opening the door for her with Dick behind then I followed.

"You clean up the room the last time I was here" Dick said looking around "good thing to it wasn't the best"

"hey I don't have a butler like you do plus you're the only one who was ever in there so it was always you mass" I said "I wonder if aunt Iris is done with lunch"

"There never a time you not thinking about food" Dick said "but let go and see I getting hungry too"

"I was just about to call you down" abut Iris said as we all walked in "wash your hand and I will get Berry"

"Sounds good" Dick said when we all sat down I was about to begin eating when Dick elbow me give me a look and nodded to Emily. I didn't understand at first. I finely realized that he was trying to remind me to not eat so fast with Emily there. I did really want to do that I was starving and didn't want to eat slowly. Dick rolled his eyes at me he put his napkin in his lap. I did the same Dick begin to eat I followed his examples only taking another bite when he had. I look at uncle berry I could see he didn't like this slow eating ether Aunt Iris look surprised that we were pulling it off. Dick look like he was enjoying it I glare at him he just smile. After a very slow lunch we help clean up.

"Do you want to play call of duty?" I asked Dick

"Do you want to get lose for the million time" Dick asked

"Not to day I've been practicing" I said walking over to my room at human speed "I am will finally win"

"That will be the day" Dick said I set up the Xbox and handed Dick a controller

"Let see if today the day" I said

"Dick 14 Wally zip" Dick said we have been play for a long time and I was getting hungry again

"Dick you want some popcorn?" I asked

"You hungry already" Dick laughed

"I didn't get to eat all that I wanted to with the eating properly" I give him my best bat glare

"First off you didn't eat properly you won't even close to how you supposed to eat and second you have the worst bat glare I have ever see" Dick smiled

"My bat glare is just as good" I said Dick shake his hand at me

"Hey I just reminder I got this really cool new action move" Dick said jumping up

"What it about?" I asked he walked over to his bag after looking in it he for a bit he pull out the move

"It about two CIA agent who are on the run cause they found out the biggest secret our word has to offer" he said in a really cool and dramatic voice over

"Sounds good I get the popcorn and you get it set up" I ran down to kitchen and got the old popcorn maker out "you still have that old thing?"

"Of course I do it the best thing every" I said plugging it in

"How? That things older then you and me combined" Dick said as I put the unpop corn in the top and put a blow under it

"it doesn't matter if it old I love it, it always pop popcorn I can eat some and it be popping more at the same time it like the only thing that keeps up with me food wise that is" I explain for what seem like the hundredth time

"What you going to do when that old thing stop working" Dick asked

"Don't said it won't go out on me" I said waiting for the blow fell up

"it going to die before you do Wally" Dick said looking at me I looked back at the popcorn it was done using my supperspeed I put a new blow under as I pulled the blow full of popcorn out from under it I put some salt and got the spray butter from the fridge

"Let me see that" Dick said grabbing the butter from me

"Hey why should you get to put it on?"

"because you always put a lot I can't even taste the popcorn anymore" Dick said spraying on the butter I just grab the blow from him I really didn't feel like have this argument with him we sat down and begin to watch the move.

9 blows of popcorn later Dick had ended up lying down with his hand in my lap. Right when the CIA guy was about to tell his big secret the TV want black Dick sat up I jump up to see aunt Iris with the remote in her hand

"It diner time I've been calling you for ten min" she said then look at the popcorn blow in Dick lap "are you hungry or did you fell up on popcorn?"

"I am not really hungry we have had a lot of popcorn" I look over at Dick "how many wound you said"

"At least seven" Dick said

"Okay if you not hungry this min I will put it in the fridge and you can heat it up later" she handed the remote to me before she walked out I sat down Dick lay next to me he didn't put his head in my lap. He never started like that he would always inch his way over I put the move back on.

"That was a bad way to end it" Dick said looking up at me

"yay it was so good then the big secret was that all of the president have be the same guy who shape shifts that won't work you see the new president and the old ones together on TV sometimes" I said disappointed at how it ended

"At least the was some good acting in it" Dick said getting up "I gusting you hungry by now"

"I starving" I said getting up I run to the kitten there was tomato soup in the fridge Dick walked up as the microwave hit 00:00

"What we having" Dick asked as he got two cup

"Tomato soup" I said putting the blows one the table as he got us some Dr. peper

"Sounds good" we sat down

"Hot, hot" I said grab the drink from Dick he smile

"You never lean do you? I mean you burn you moth this morning" Dick added

"Fast healing don't feel it after ten minute" I said sting my soup so it would cool

"Your fast healing is going to be the end of you. Most people have that time of pain to lean from" Dick said "slow down I know Emily isn't here but you don't have to eat that fast you don't enjoy food you just inhale food"

"Okay first I don't inhale food, second eating that slow was painful uncle berry would agree" I said then when back to eating. When we were done we play some more call of duty

"Okay it time for bed" I smile look over at Dick he looked like he was about to fall asleep

"Yay you right goodnight Wally" he said toning off the Xbox

"Goodnight Dick I said as I walked in to my room

Wally woke up to the sound for wipers he look at the clock it was three in the morning he walked over to where Dick was sleeping. he had now become use to coming Dick down in the middle of the night from nightmare most of them were about his parents who could blame him Dick at just nine and he watched his family fall to their deaths. Wally sat on the couch and put Dick in his lap robing little cycle in his back

"It okay, everything find" he said soon Dick calm down and then fall back asleep that when Wally notice Emily looking at them with her teddy bear and blank from behind the door to her room

"Did you have a bad dram too?" Emily nodded begin to walk over looking up at him with sad eyes he side knowing that he was going to move from the couch anything soon. If he move Dick would wake up and not want to go back to bed "you can come lay on the couch too" Emily lay on the other half of the couch curl up in to a ball. He looking down at Dick who was also curl up in a ball on his lap he look so peaceful when he was sleeping Wally soon fall asleep as will

* * *

**I hope you like this charter you won't have to wite so long for the next one**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	4. Chapter 4

_(This is Magan's mindline)_

**I hope you like this charter I had a little writer block on this one but ones I got past it I made it long for you**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

This is what it look like for berry Sunday morning a knockout speedster with a boy wonder curl up on his lap on one half of the couch and on the other a little 11 year old sound asleep

"There all so cute" Iris pull out her camera "just one for the scrapbooks"

"Okay, just don't tell Wally you know how he is about picture" I said looking over at them "come on let them sleep"

* * *

**Dick point of view**

Dick open his eyes he was on Wally lap, thinking back he remember having a nightmare Wally must have come in and comfort him. He did love waking up in Wally lap he look up at the speedster. Wally was a wake he put his finger to his lips telling me to be quit

"Bruce think they were looking for something" Berry said in a hushed voice "he doesn't think they found it and that they may come after Emily, I was thinking we should" just then berry phone rang

"Hello" berry said there was a pause "okay I'll be right over" he ended the call

"We can talk about it later beside the boys will be getting up soon and Wally will be hungry" Iris said Wally seem unsure if he should pretend to be sleeping or to get up. I knew it would be best to get up then to pretend to be asleep. It always hard anyway, you had to be patient and Wally wasn't so good at that, so I got up making picking for him. Wally walked over to the kitten and opens the fridge when Iris and berry walk over.

"Hay kid I have to go in today you be good for Iris you hear" berry said

"Got it uncle B" Wally said looking for something to eat

"We need to go to the store to day, don't let me forget Wally" Iris said looking in the fridge with Wally

"How about I make you guys some waffle"

"Sound great thanks" Wally said Dick nodded waffle sounded good Iris got stated I look over at Emily who was still asleep on the couch. I looked at Wally who was watching her he look deep in thought. he was mostly thinking about what berry said I wonder what they were going to do about the whole thing.

"Food done, do you think we should wake up Emily or let her sleep?" Iris asked

"I think we should let her sleep she had a hear time getting to bed last night" Wally said

"okay just don't eat all the waffle lave some for Emily when she get up" Iris said then look at Wally who was putting a waffle on his plate "I just rape some up and put them in the fridge for her and you two can eat the ones that are out"

"That a good idea" I look over at Wally who had already eaten a half of the waffle

"What?" Wally said with his mouth full when he notice us looking at him

"Nothing" I got a waffle for myself as Iris took some and put them in the fridge. We when back to eating the waffle

"I am going to go to the store now when Emily get up tell her were the waffle are and be good I shouldn't be that long okay"

"Okay aunt Iris will do" Wally said then put more waffle in his mouth

"We be find here" I reassure her. She nodded and got her thinking and began to walked out but then look at Wally and the waffle "don't eat them all you hear"

"I won't" Wally said we eat all the waffle making sure we didn't touch the ones for Emily

"What do you want to do now?" Wally asked just when I was going to answer Wally phone rang he pull it out and answer it

"Yes he's here with me" Wally said

"Who is it?" I asked but he didn't answer me

"No we not doing anything big" Wally said then pause "but we" whoever it was must have interrupted him

"okay we be over as soon as we can" Wally ended the call and begin to call someone else

"Who was it?" I asked and again I didn't get an answer from Wally he didn't even look at me

"Hi Aunt Iris how long do you think you be?" Wally asked and looked over at Emily who was still sleeping "well we are need at the cave for a mission and Emily is sleeping" there was pauses I look over at Emily she was sound asleep

"Okay I leave a note she may not even wake up before you come back" Wally said I when to get my Robin uniform out of my bag. When I was ready Wally was waiting for my at the door

"You take forever" Wally said as we made our way to the nearest zeta

"Not everyone has supper speed" I said

**RECOGNIZED**

**ROBIN-B-ZERO-ONE**

**KID-FLASH-B-ZERO-THREE**

Wally ran a hide I look around everyone was there in uniform Batman stood in front of the screen. Wally stopped next to Magan and look at the screen I stood in between him and Artemis. I look up at the screen there was a picture of this tall guy who look about 27 he had on all black with red one his on his feet and blue on his hands

"He goes by the name Kage" Batman said

"Interesting color chose I like the blue with the black but it kind of bland noting pop out" Artemis said

"Says the on wearing all green" Wally said

"You just took flash's and flip the yellow and red" Artemis said

"Who do you think has the better one" Wally asked looking at me

"Simple I do, my name isn't a copy of my mentor and my uniform is different too" I smirked Corner was rolling his eyes at us. Magan look interested at us then look at her own uniform mostly comparing it to her uncle and ours

"You can continue this discussion later" Kaldur said we all look back at Batman

"Intellect said that slash is planning on mating with Queen Bee to discuss a trade this is a recon mission only your job is to see what there trading and report back to me. We don't know who this Kage is" we all nodded "take the bio-ship I will send the coordinates" I look at this Kage guy he kind of will like a bat I had to say. I do agree with Artemis I like the blue and black. We all got in the bio-ship I sat next to Wally who sat in the set closest to Magan who was piloting Artemis sat on the other said Kaldur and Conner sat in the front then I noticed that Zetaer wasn't there

"Hey were zee" Wally asked

"You win Magan I through the boy wonder would have noticed sooner" Artemis said then said something I didn't hear

"she when to Starcity to see a second cousins baby shower or something like that" Magan said "I haven't been to one we don't do that one mars it an earth thing"

"You can go to my" Artemis said

"And you to mine" Magan smile happy "but why is it called a baby shower?"

"Because someone having a baby you should shower them with gifts" Artemis explained

"Sound like fun" Magan said

"What do you think Kage is like?" I asked Wally

"I don't know I gust we have to see" Wally said

"We are here" Magan said stopping the bio-ship behind some trees

"Magan link us up" Kaldur said

_is everyone on_

_Yes_

_Yay_

_You know it_

_Yes Magan_

_Good now you go as camouflage and scope the place out_

_Okay I will send you an image of the place you can enter_

Magan when in everyone soon got an image of a door on the south side. The grad had falling asleep

_Okay everyone be quite_

They made there was though to a big room full of crates, with two halls on the right, one before them, and two more on their left

_So now what now_

Just then Kage followed by three man two in all blue but red hand and black feet kind of like Kage's

_Okay who else is thinking that guy had no idea for a good uniform just look at it, it bad_

_No one care_

_Can we focus_

Queen Bee soon arrive with another two of Kage's men

"Glitter it deliver the packaged as we speak" Queen Bee said "ones you verified that it the right one your give me the codes" Kage nodded then pull out his radio

"It her, you sure, okay" Kage said then look at Queen Bee "good here the codes" he handed her a flash drive

"How do I know this is right" Queen Bee asked

"It will be, I don't need you and the lite after me" Kage answer

Queen Bee walk out with the two men she came in with.

_Okay so do we go back or what. We don't know where the other package is, it could be miles away for all we know there no point in being here_

_I can't believe I saying this but I think kid flash is right what else can we do_

_We should at least see if there anyone else here_

Corner used his infrared vision looking for any other heat sighatures

_There is only slash men out here and the ones that when in to the room with him_

_Now can we go I have a math packet due tomorrow and I haven't started_

_When were you planning on doing it I was going to be at your house all day_

_Tonight when you when home and Emily was asleep_

_Wait, who's Emily_

_My new cousins I gust. Rob, what would she be to me_

_I don't know why you asking me_

_She my dad cousins daughter dose that have a name_

_I don't think so_

_Why are we talking about this are we going or are we going to stay_

_We go can back to the cave there nothing more we can do_

"So Wally are you going to tell us about this cousins of your" Magan asked as we made our way to the bio-ship

"okay so Emily dad work for the government, we don't actually now what he did, but when Emily was at camp her mom and dad were killed" Wally said Magan look horrified even Superboy look a bit uneasy. It was interesting seeing how they react I always wonder how they would when I said mine, I mean my story not that different from Emily. I am glad Emily didn't see here family die right in front of her like I did. Wally looking at me I pretty sure he knew what I was thinking.

"So uncle berry adopt her and she going to live with us now. She doesn't know about us being speedster yet we plan on telling her. When she gets use to us and everything, but the thing is she wasn't at just an camp she was at mute and deaf camp"

"So that means she ether mute or deaf" Kaldur said

"Or both" Artemis added I had to smile at them being all detective like, not as good as me and Batman but okay

"Wally don't keep us in suspense" magan said

"But suspense is the best" Wally said kill the dramatic moment "she is mute she can hear so we can talk to her but she can't talk to us"

"So how do you talk to her with just pointing?" Artemis asked

"You do sign language" Superboy said we all look at him "G-Gnomes I don't know the language but know what it used for"

"So you know sign language Wally" Magan asked

"Will not exactly" Wally began

"Then how do you talk to her doesn't she know it" Magan asked confused

"Will yay she does but I don't" Wally said Magan still look confused

"So you have no ideas what she trying to say or what she thinking" Artemis said smirking

"No I said I don't" Wally folding his arms over his chest

"So you uncle knows" Kaldur said Wally shook his head

"Your aunt?" Superboy asked again Wally shook his head

"Oh just tell us already" Artemis said impatiently Wally point at me they all look at me I did a salute like thing moving my hand from my forehead down

"What?" Superboy asked

"I said hello in sign language" I said then did more I did all there name, looking at each one as I did them so they would know it was there, Kaldur I had to spell it out

"Wait how do you do mine?" Magan asked as she landed the bio-ship I show her again she did the motion

"Yay that it" I said ones she got it Magan clapped her hands happily

"So not cold" Wally said unhappily

"what" I asked innocently he glared at me I am a little disappointed that they didn't pick up on the fact that Emily doesn't know about flash so I couldn't be induce at Robin boy wonder. I am glad that Wally hasn't mention that Emily a big fan for Robin.

**RECOGNIZED  
ZATANNA-B-TWO-FIVE**

"hi Zatanna, look what I can do" Magan said going over to her and doing her name in sign language we all walked over to her. Zatanna did some motion with her hands

"You know it too" Magan asked in disbelief everyone was looking at her

"Yes I know sign language it one of the class at my school and I wanted to do something different" Zatanna said looking at them "why do any of you take it?"

"Only Robin he was showing us how to do our name" Magan said looking over at me Zatanna doing some motion at first I wasn't sure looking at her so I missed the begging. I only got 'you know it too' I reply 'yes look like we the only two' she smiled at me

**RECOGNIZED  
FLASH-ZERO-FOUR  
BATMAN-ZERO-TWO**

Wally ran over to flash I look at them. Flash look upset Batman walked over to the computer. The team look at Batman for instructions

"What going on?" Wally asked seeing Flash was not his happy self, he just put his hand on Wally shoulders and walks over to Batman. I walk over to my mentor.

"What going on?" I asked he look at me then and Flash who nodded

"Emily is missing"

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, Kage is shadow in Japanese he a new bad guy he give robin the idea of using blue and black together, **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this charter I know is shot but I am going camping for the next two weeks I wanted to post something before then but I hoped it be longer**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**

* * *

**Wally point of view**

"Emily is missing" Batman words echo but how I want yell but I can't move my mouth to form the words.

"When did this happen we were just with her?" Robin asked

"She was there when you left at 8:05 and when Iris came home at 8:45 she wasn't" I look up at uncle berry who had a sad look "there was no sign of fight but then I found this" Batman pull up this compound on the computer Robin eyes when big

"What is that?" Artemis asked what every on-bat was wondering

"It kind of like my knock out pellets not as advanced but not easy to get your hands on" Robin inform us then look back at batman "where did you find this?"

"This was on the left part of the couch" Batman said

"that were Emily was when we left her" I said finely abler to talk I don't understand at first then it hits me I remember what uncle Berry was telling Aunt Iris this morning who every killed Emily parents must have kidnap Emily.

"What do you want us to do" Kaldur said

"That not must we can do" Batman said

"What so we just going to do nothing" I could not believe we won't going to do anything

"Wally" Robin began

"No we don't know what they're going to do to her anything could happen and we'll are just going to sit by" Robin put his hands on my shoulders and shook me hard

"If there was something we can do we do it for now you need to calm down and think" Robin said I look in to his eyes

"Okay I am good" I said

"You sure?" Robin asked I look around everyone was looking at me I nodded Robin look a little unsure be then look back at batman

"we are looking for traces of the gas used on Emily we will get to the bottom of this" Batman said just then computers buzz we all look up at the screen Robin pulled up a keyboard and began typing

"Rob what with the snow? It look like Supy shows on" I asked Artemis rod her eyes

"someone is override the system I can't get though" Robin said the screen when black and then there was a picture of Emily setting in a chair with a gag, her feet were tied to the lags of the chair I could not see her hands they were most likely tide behind her it was a very classic way to tide someone up I would think they could at least do something different

"Emily" Robin stopped typing

"Why does she need a gag isn't she mute?" Artemis asked

"Whoever has her must not know that" Robin said

"Will whoever they are their going to pay" I said watching the screen it flicker Then you could see Emily again only this time it was a side view I could finely see her hands there were tied behind her. Then I notice the man in all black with red on his feet and blue on his hands

"Kage?" Superboy was confused then it hit me

(Flashback)

Queen Bee soon arrive with another two of Kage's men

"Glitter it deliver the packaged as we speak" Queen Bee said "ones you verified that it the right one your give me the codes" Kage nodded then pull out his radio

"It her, you sure, okay" Kage said then look at Queen Bee "good here the codes" he handed her a flash drive

"How do I know this is right" Queen Bee asked

"It will be, I don't need you and the lite after me" Kage answer

Queen Bee walk out with the two men she came in with.

(End of flashback)

The packages was Emily that what glitter give Kage

"Q-Queen bee" I began Robin nodded but everyone else look confused then one by one they all came to the same conclusion I looked back at Kage one the screen his mouth was moving but no sound came

"Why can't we hear anything?" Superboy asked

"I don't know let me see what I can do" Robin type away

"I need Peter's book I know he put it somewhere hidden he die before telling me do you want the same thing happen to this one" Kage said pulling out a knife and point it at Emily "don't worry I won't kill her, yet. But you must get me that book and I will return her safe. One more thing from my understand the book is coded you must give it two me decode if not I give you Emily in piece. You have two weeks" I watched Emily she had a look of fear and something else I looked at Emily hands they were moving fast

"What her hand doing?" I whisper to Robin he look then he being typing. I look back at the screen it zoom in on her hands

"Is that" Zatanna stated Robin nodded

"It sign language but she only has her heads so she only can do the alphabet will she can't do Z or J" Robin inform us but who need Z or J anyways

"Will what she saying" Megan asked

"Or spelling" Artemis added Robin typed away the screen stop then began to rewind.

"Wally can you get some paper and a pen" he asked I ran off to my room it was a mess I look at my desk there was my notebook I rip out a page and grab a hand full of my pens I knew half of them didn't work when I back it was pause and zoom in on Emily heads I began to give Robin the paper he shook his hand

"I'll tell you the letters you put it down" Robin said

"Okay give me a minute to find a pen that works" I sat down

"Why don't you every throw away the pens that don't work or better yet get pencils" Robin said

"I have one that work you can begin" Robin click play

"D as in dog O as in octopus N as in nest O as in octopus T as in tiger" Robin spell out for what seem like forever we finely got a long line of latters

DONOTGIVEHIMMYDADBOOKITISINMYSUITCASEDYOUHAVETOCLI CKTHERANDANSECRETAPARTMENTWILLOPENDONOTGIVEHIMTHEB OOKITGOTMYDADWORKANDCODESINITDONOTGIVEITTOHIMIWILL BEFIND

"What is that Wally?" Artemis asked everyone was in a circle around me

"Hey were Bats and uncle B?" I asked

"They have to go back league stuff" Superboy answer

"We need to add spaces" Robin said picking up the paper. He when over to the computer and type it in so we could all see it

"Okay the first word is mostly DO" he added the space

"The next one NOT" Zatanna said and that how it when we keep added spaces. Once we were done it read

DO NOT GIVE HIM MY DAD BOOK IT IS IN MY SUITCASED YOU HAVE TO CLICK THE R AND AN SECRET APARTMENT WILL OPEN DO NOT GIVE HIM THE BOOK IT GOT MY DAD WORK AND CODES IN IT DO NOT GIVE IT TO HIM I WILL BE FIND

Kaldur read it out loud we

"It in her suitcase?" Magan asked

"I got to go can we do this tomorrow" Artemis asked

"Yay it just about time for us to go" Robin said "Wally got his packet to do and I need to get home"

"I wonder what in that book or if it even there" I said as we walked in to the zeta beam

**RECOGNIZED**

**ROBIN-B-ZERO-ONE**

**KID-FLASH-B-ZERO-THREE**

"Of course it there Emily would know" Robin said as we walked the two blocks to my house

"maybe someone took it or it at her dads house I mean she was at camp did she go home and pack before coming here or did she just take the thing she have at camp" I said unlocking the door and walking in

"How am I to know" Robin said packing up his bag I got his move out of the DVD player

"Let see if it there before you go" I said getting excited about the book

"Okay I do want to know" Robin look interested we when in to her room. It was petty must the same Emily had put her clothes away and there was her blanket and teddy bear on the bed she had put a poster on the wall it was a Robin on of course I walked over to and look closely

"What you don't like my pose" Robin joke

"No I just wanted to look beside when did you get a poster" I asked Robin look younger than he is now but not that must it was like two years ago

"I don't know, it not like they asked permission" Robin said looking at the poster

"could you image them go and asked if they could make poster " it would be a funny site "or like them asking what in your utility belt so the action figures would be right"

Robin grin at that and look around

"I don't see her suitcase" Robin said I began to look

"I think it in the closet" that would be were Aunt Iris would put it. Robin open up the closet door and there was the suitcase he pulled it out and put it on the bed. It was just like Robin uniform red on the bottom half with the black cycle with the yellow R in the middle and the top half black were his cap comes over his shoulders

"so we just click the R" I said he nodded I on plush it at first nothing seem to happen but then the black cycle swing open and inside there was a little blue book

"Will you were right the book here" I said picking it up it look old I quickly flip the pages most of them were full I handed the book to Robin he just look at me

"Why are you given this to me" he asked

"If I keep this I'll spend all night reading it and never do my packet. Plus Kage knows where I live what if he comes back. It would be better at your house" I said "just bring it to the cave after school tomorrow" Robin nodded and took the book from me

"I take good care of it" he put it in his pockets

**Dick point of view**

"See you tomorrow get your packet done" I said as I walked in to the zeta tube

"I will see you"

**RECOGNIZED**

**ROBIN-B-ZERO-ONE**

I walked in to the Batcave I put the book into the safe and walked up stairs

"Your back" Jason said looking over at me from the cough

"What you watching?" I asked setting down next to him

"The day the earth stood still" Jason said

"Is it any good?" I asked

"It just like any other alien movie" he shrug it was half way through the movie we watched

* * *

**I hope you like this charter, I will get back on as soon as I get back from camping**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~The one and only Nightwing**


End file.
